Armand Dupont
"Armand" and "Dupont" redirect here. For the main character appearing in Mysteries of the Past, see Charles Dupont. Prof. Armand Dupont (1953-2016), appearing as a main character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, served as the Historian of the Bureau throughout the season, until his death in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition). Profile Hailing from St. Moritz, Switzerland, Dupont was 62 years old and worked as a professor prior to his tenure in the Bureau. He had gray hair neatly swept to the right of his head and had green eyes. He wore a suit consisting of a white button-up shirt, a velvet vest with a zig-zag motif, and a striped overcoat of a blanched almond shade, all adorned with a velvet bowtie. Besides that, he was seen wearing a pair of spectacles and has a pocket watch tucked into his vest. Dupont was known to be sophisticated, pompous, and experienced. According to Carmen, he held several doctorates and was fluent in thirty languages. In The Impossible Dream, Dupont was covered in confetti, and it was discovered that he knew Aramaic, drank sangria, and played chess. Notable events of Criminal Case The Impossible Dream Dupont found himself in trouble after Jack and the player had to flag him as a suspect when they found his pocket watch near the body of Jacqueline Proust. When they went to speak to him, Dupont said he was sad to hear the death of a close friend, whom Jack managed to find out being a murder victim. Dupont said his pocket was with the victim because he gave it to her, and she might have dropped it when she was killed. Jack pointed out that Dupont previously said he could not stand Jacqueline, and her writing in particular. However, Dupont then said that reading her books was a guilty pleasure, and even admitted that he and Jacqueline were friends, nothing else. Jack was not sure whether or not to believe him, but he requested Dupont to leave until the murder investigation came to an end. Dupont had to be interrogated again after the player and Jack found and a picture of Promethian members. Further analysis from Marina confirmed the Promethians on the picture were Cardinal Salieri, Sofia of Girona and, to Marina and Jack's surprise, Dupont himself. Looking at the chance to make Dupont sweat, Marina decided to accompany the player in interrogating Dupont again. When informed about him being on the photo, he said it was all a misunderstanding. Dupont said he was simply investigating the Promethians from the inside, alongside the victim. Though Marina was not sure Dupont would do something like this without informing the Bureau first, she and the player had to take Dupont into custody until all suspicion around him was cleared. Dupont was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Archibald Gilchrist for killing Jacqueline and threatening thousands across Europe. In order to make up for what he had done, Dupont agreed to accompany the player in gathering valuable information regarding the location of the detonator. While Archibald never told anyone specifically where the detonator was, he did say, "When all else fails, turn to Güell"; meaning a clue to where the detonator was hidden somewhere in Park Güell. Dupont came along with the player to find the detonator, and while it was not in Güell, there was a clue pointing to a location with windmills. It pointed to the crime scene where Jacqueline's body was found, so the investigation continued there. They ended up finding a phone, which turned out to be the detonator to the bombs as soon as they unlocked it. It was sent to Elliot to be disarmed, and though he experienced a little trouble, he managed to disarm the bombs so they would not blow up. Die by the Sword Carmen and the player decided to send the sword used to kill Anir Aznag to Dupont for analysis after they found an Arabic message written on the blade. Dupont, however, was poisoned just from touching the blade to analyze the message. Before falling unconscious, Dupont said that the team needed to talk to Omar Bahir, so Carmen, assuming that Dupont meant that Professor Bahir had poisoned the murder weapon and that he was the notorious assassin known as The Sword, did not hesitate to place him in custody for attempted murder. After The Sword was revealed to be, indeed, Omar Bahir (who ended up being killed by Jonah Karam moments before he could kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade), the team went to the hospital to check in on Dupont and Jack (who had been poisoned by Asal Hawaa). Fortunately, the two agents were doing very well. Murder, He Wrote Dupont asked to accompany Michelle and the player to the Bibloteca Gran Adán, as he had always wanted to go to the Argentine library. There however, the three stumbled upon a dead body. Dupont recognized the victim to be Ernesto Cárpena, a famous Argentine author who wrote Rayeula de Ficcion. He later deciphered a clue they found on the crime scene right then and there, figuring out that the killer read the works of Jorge Borges. cache buried in the Cerro de Sietes Colores mountains.]] Talking to Lorena Pratx, he learned that Ernesto's new book concerned a mythical treasure belonging to the conquistadors. Fascinated by the prospect of the treasure, he asked to leave to search for it. Later, as Elliot performed an analysis on the victim's phone, he asked him for assistance to find the treasure. Later, the duo found out that something was buried in the Cerro de Sietes Colores mountains, which turned out to be a SOMBRA cache. He would help the team in Argentina by analyzing Spanish doubloons and a statue from Ignacio Muñoz, and a Luzaguayan birth certificate. The Darkest Hour After the team learned from Baxter Fraser that Vice President Sarah Bennett kept President Hewett hostage at the New York catacombs, Dupont volunteered to guide Jack and the player through its corridors in order to get to Hewett before Sarah did. When the Vice President shot at Jack and the player, Dupont bravely took a bullet to the chest to save his colleagues before an angry Jack gunned Sarah down. Seriously injured, Dupont was taken to a hospital. 's adventures.]] After those events, Lars informed the team that Dupont had a few hours left to live: the bullet caused a serious damage to his tissues and his body did not cope due to his age. The only way to save him would be hooking him up to life-sustaining machines, which he rejected. Unwilling to let Dupont die, Jack and the player visited him at the hospital, where he said he was glad to save his friends and die fighting to prevent World War III from ensuing. Accepting his oncoming death, Dupont then wanted to give his notebook to the player, but he realized he had lost it in the cloisters. After the team returned the notebook to him, he said it narrated the adventures of his great-grandfather Charles Dupont, who had worked with a detective very much like the player. After Leila Malak awarded the Bureau with the UN Peace Award, Jack and the player went to show the award to Dupont. With his last strengths, he thanked the team for their company and entrusted his notebook to the player before dying peacefully. A few days later, the team held a funeral for Dupont, where everyone expressed their admiration towards his persona and his excitement for knowledge. After everyone left, Ripley also passed her respects to him. Analyses As the Historian of the Bureau, Dupont had the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require historical, cultural, and/or linguistic study and research, such as artifacts, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dupont performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Strange Symbol (09:00:00) *Message (12:00:00) *Threatening Note (06:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Unlocked Manuscript (09:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Newspaper Article (09:00:00) *Vase Paintings (06:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Manuscript Title (12:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Italian Message (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Amulet Inscription (03:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Bank Notes (09:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Hieroglyphs (12:00:00) *Mysterious Box (15:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *The Sword's Message (06:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Arabic Writing (12:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Writing on Device (03:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Indian Text (03:00:00) *Carved Beads (09:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Confession Message (12:00:00) *Spiritual Flyer (09:00:00) *Amulet Symbol (06:00:00) Case #21: Plagued by Death *Note (09:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *Script (09:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Silk Figure (09:00:00) *Book Title (06:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Book Annotations (15:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Drawings (12:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Document Text (12:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Newspaper Article (12:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Message on Flyer (09:00:00) *Written Note (09:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Flyer (12:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Japanese Writing (12:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Email Printout (12:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die *Victim's Note (09:00:00) *Prop Book (06:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under *Newspaper Article (09:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn *Wooden Sign (12:00:00) Case #38: The Circle of Death *Damaged Statue (06:00:00) Case #39: Kicking the Bucket *Note (09:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote *Spanish Doubloons (06:00:00) *Note (09:00:00) *Birth Certificate Details (06:00:00) Case #45: Shadow Nation *Threat (12:00:00) Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart *Word Find (06:00:00) *Letter to El Rey (09:00:00) Case #47: Cheaters Never Win *Shell Charm (03:00:00) Case #48: The King's Shadow *Jazz Record (12:00:00) *El Rey's Letter (06:00:00) Case #49: Day of the Dead *Document (09:00:00) Case #53: Politically Incorrect *Annotated Book (09:00:00) Case #54: Operation Spyfall *Photo Negatives (06:00:00) Case #56: The Darkest Hour *Arabic Text (12:00:00) Trivia *Dupont seems to be based on Hercule Poirot played by Peter Ustinov in the 1982 film Evil Under the Sun. *Dupont is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. *Dupont is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Reveal ArmandDupontDesc.jpg Screenshots ArmandDupontangry.PNG|Angry Dupont - Case 136-1.png|Infuriated ArmandDupontlookingathispocketwatch.PNG|Looking at his pocket watch. ArmandWatch.png|Ditto. Dupont - Case 117-4.png|Holding his pocket watch. 12347.PNG|Thinking 1 Dupont - Case 117-5.png|Thinking 2 Armand - WECase 30-1.png|Indicating Dupont - Case 117-3.png|Grinning 1 4653.PNG|Grinning 2 1276.PNG|Happy Dupont - Case 134-2.png|Compassionate Dupont - Case 137-6.png|Affectionate Dupont - Case 117-2.png|Contemptuous Dupont_-_Case_133-2.png|Unsure 1 Dupont - Case 117-6.png|Unsure 2 Dupont - Case 121-6.png|Blushing 1 Dupont - Case 137-1.png|Blushing 2 Dupont - Case 137-7.png|Blushing 3 Dupont_-_Case_134-1.png|Serious Dupont - Case 116-1.png|Shocked 1 Dupont - Case 133-3.png|Shocked 2 ArmandShocked.png|Shocked 3 Dupont - Case 119-1.png|Excited Dupont - Case 118-1.png|Sad Dupont - Case 117-1.png|Touching his mustache. AD-apprehensive.PNG|Apprehensive Dupont_-_Case_121-7.png|Sweating 1 ArmDupsweating2.png|Sweating 2 ArmDupsweating3.png|Sweating 3 ArmDupsweating4.png|Sweating 4 Dupont - Case 137-3.png|Sweating 5 Dupont - Case 163-1.png|Sweating 6 Dupont_-_Case_165-1.png|Sweating 7 AD-clueless.PNG|Clueless Dupont_-_Case_137-4.png|Confident 1 Dupont - Case 134-4.png|Confident 2 Dupont - Case 163-2.png|Confident 3 ArmandMoving.PNG|Shaking ArmDupPoisoned.png|Poisoned Dupont - Case 121-8.png|Holding a champagne glass. Dupont - Case 137-5.png|Holding a needle and thread. AD-atthehospital.PNG|Donning a hospital gown. Dupont - Case 137-8.png|Donning cricket whites and holding a cricket bat. Armand - WECase 27-1.png|Drinking cognac. Armand - WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-3.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-4.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-5.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-1.png|Lying in the hospital bed. Armand_-_Case_171-2.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-5.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-6.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-7.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-8.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-9.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-10.png|Ditto. Armand_-_Case_171-11.png|Ditto. WE_171_AD_10.JPG|Ditto Armand_-_Case_171-12.png|Closing his eyes. Armand_-_Case_171-13.png|Dead DupontandElliot.png|Dupont and Elliot. Dupontand Elliot2.png|Ditto. DupontandElliot3.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-1.png|Dupont and Jack. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-2.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-5.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-6.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-7.png|Ditto. ADupontWorldEdition.png|Dupont, as he appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). SBennettWorldEditionDB.png|Sarah Bennett, Dupont's killer. DupontLab.png|Dupont's lab render. ArmandTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. OG_SUS_306_602.jpg Promotional stills DupontFreeCoins.jpg|Dupont featuring in a "Free Coins" daily gift reward. CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects Category:Promethian Cult Members Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Descendants